


The Amortentia Collection

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Chastity, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Creature Fic, Crossdressing, Drabbles, Draco in Heels, Drugs, F/M, Ficlets, First Time, Intoxicants, Jealousy, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Microfics, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parseltongue, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Size Kink, Smoking, Somnophilia, Story Collection, Uniform Kink, Veela Draco, Werewolf Harry, dragonologist, male chastity, uniform roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: A series of kinky little drabbles and microfics written over February 2021 for HP Kinkuary!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 76
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	1. Contents Page

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles and microfics written for [HP Kinkuary 2021](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hpkinkuary).
> 
> Each day had an associated prompt - I wrote for the days I felt the inspiration! Each chapter will have tags in summary.
> 
> You can view the entire prompt list [here](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/post/641746422288596992/hp-kinkuary-2021-is-here).

**Contents Page**

Day 1: Draco x Theo - Praise Kink

Day 2: Draco x Hermione - Clothed Sex

Day 3: Blaise x Neville - Drugs / Intoxicants

Day 4: Charlie x Draco - Begging

Day 5: Draco x Harry - Possessiveness / Jealously 

Day 6: Pansy x Percy - Cock-warming

Day 7: Blaise x Draco - Somnophilia

Day 8: Draco x Harry - Comeplay

Day 10: Draco x Harry - Cross-dressing

Day 11: Draco x Harry - Size Kink

Day 12: Draco x Hermione x Theo - Uniform Kink

Day 15: Draco x Harry - First Time

Day 16: Draco x Hermione - Roleplay

Day 17: Draco x Harry - Public Sex

Day 19: Draco x Harry - Smoking

Day 20: Draco x Charlie x Harry - Parseltongue

Day 21: Draco x Harry - Overstimulation

Day 24: Draco x Harry - Legilimency

Day 27: Draco x Hermione - Chastity


	2. Day 1: Draco x Theo - Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink, microfic, Draco x Theo, 2nd person pov

It takes but three words for you to drop to your knees, helpless and pliant, before him. He smiles, a benevolent god, gazing at you with hot silver eyes, white-blond hair artfully tousled from your earlier caresses. He lets one long, elegant finger trail over your chest.

‘Good boy, Theo.’ 


	3. Day 2: Draco x Hermione - Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothed sex, Ministry workers, office sex, Draco x Hermione, microfic

He ran his hand along her thigh, the silk of her stockings meeting the silk of her skin. They were fully clothed, a hasty _Colloportus_ cast over her office door. He lifted her onto her desk, wrenching her skirt up around her hips.

Ministry-appropriate businesswear was never meant for _this_.


	4. Day 3: Blaise x Neville - Drugs / Intoxicants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle, drunk, under the influence of alcohol, kissing, Hogwarts-era, Blaise x Neville, drabble

It was entirely the fault of Firewhisky that Blaise was in this position.

First the drinking of it, then the spinning of the empty bottle, with the whisperings of the other eighth years echoing around.

It lands on Neville, golden eyes widening, a flicker of something - hope? excitement? in his gaze.

Blaise doesn’t question it.

He closes the gap between them, kisses Neville the way he’s always wanted: slow, and soft, and with the reverence he deserves.

For a moment, Neville’s lips are unmoving against his.

And then, Neville grabs Blaise’s jaw in his steady hands, and kisses him back.


	5. Day 4: Charlie x Draco - Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begging, begging kink, D/s elements, dom Charlie, sub Draco, Charlie x Draco, microfic

‘Please,’ Draco gasps.

Charlie smiles, all burn-scarred muscles and flame-coloured hair.

‘Please _what_ , love?’

Draco looks up, his wrecked mind a mess of frustration and desire.

He doesn’t _know_ what he wants.

He simply knows one touch from Charlie will undo him.

Draco says the only thing he can.

‘ _Please_.’


	6. Day 5: Draco x Harry - Possessiveness / Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessiveness, creature fic, Veela fic, Veela Draco, mates, anger, Draco x Harry, tribble

Draco didn’t need to see his reflection in the mirror to know he was a monster.

He knew it, from the expressions on people’s faces, from the way a room fell silent when he walked in, from the way crowds parted before him, like spirits before Death.

As if it hadn’t been bad enough back when he was merely a repentant Death Eater, trying to survive after the war.

But Potter…

Potter never looked at him that way.

Potter looked at Draco like he was a star, a blazing, heavenly being, an earthly firmament.

Especially when they were in bed.

It didn’t matter if Draco’s eyes had darkened to black, or if his teeth had elongated, or if his hands had morphed into long, black claws. It didn’t even matter if the dark, scaly wings had burst free from his back in an explosion of exquisite pain, as so often happened when Draco buried himself deep into Potter.

Potter looked at Draco as if he were an angel, rather than a demon.

A Veela.

And Draco _hated_ him for it.

Draco hated that his once-enemy was now his mate. He hated how possessive he was, how every time he dragged Potter to his bed he left him littered with bites and bruises, covered in sweat and come.

Marked.

 _His_.

But most of all, Draco hated how he _didn’t_ hate Potter.

He _burned_ for him.

Potter was _his_ : his to protect, his to fuck, his to love.

Potter was Draco’s, and Draco was his, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. They could mutter and scowl, Harry’s friends, when they saw lovebites darkening Harry’s neck, or noticed the way Draco held Harry’s hand so tightly he winced.

Nothing could tear Potter from Draco’s heart, now.

Nothing, except death.


	7. Day 6: Pansy x Percy - Cock-warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock-warming, office sex, established relationship, oral sex, D/s relationship, Dom Percy, Sub Pansy, Pansy x Percy, tribble

‘Miss Parkinson, come here.’

Pansy’s heart fluttered at Percy’s commanding call of her name. She put the last book back in place, smoothed down her pencil skirt, and walked around the bookcases.

‘Mr Weasley?’ she replied, sugar sweet and pliant. He raised a knowing eyebrow over the frame of his horn-rim glasses.

‘It’s time to do paperwork,’ was all Percy said, as he waved his wand towards his office door and a _Colloportus_ clicked into place. He picked up his quill and started to read through the first parchment from the stack before him, ignoring her. Pansy walked in front of his desk before dropping down, knees on the hard, cold floor, and crawling between his legs. She could hear the scratch of Percy’s quill on parchment from the desk above as she unzipped his trousers and took his cock - already half-hard - into her mouth.

The rest of the department knew never to disturb Percy Weasley when he was doing paperwork, but nobody except for Pansy knew _why_.

She stayed where she was, kneeling between his legs, holding him in her mouth as he gradually hardened completely. Pansy breathed carefully and steadily through her nose as she slowly leaked into her knickers. She knew she wasn’t allowed to squirm, wasn’t allowed to lick, wasn’t allowed to move at all until Percy told her she could.

If she broke the rules, then Percy would pull her onto his lap, bending her over and wrenching her pencil skirt over her hips, and spank her until her bum was red and burning and her cunt throbbing.

If she was good, then when he was finally finished his paperwork Percy would fuck her mouth, or maybe even bend her over his desk to take her.

Pansy wasn’t sure which she liked the best, really.


	8. Day 7: Blaise x Draco - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON, non-con somnophilia, somnophilia, sleeping Draco, bed-sharing, oral sex, Draco x Blaise

Blaise Zabini had a secret.

It happened in the middle of the night, whenever he’d managed to come up with a reason to share a bed with Draco - a surprisingly easy feat, most of the time. Blaise would wait, hours sometimes, until the whole world was silent and dark and Draco’s breathing deepened.

Only then would Blaise slide beneath the covers, running his hands down Draco’s flat, scarred stomach, his velvety soft skin. Blaise would hook his fingers into the waistband of Draco’s briefs, carefully pulling them down to expose Draco’s dick. Blaise would always pause here, listening for any change in Draco’s breathing, before gently reaching forward to nuzzle against his soft cock.

It never took long before Draco was fully hard, and Blaise had him deep in his throat. Often Draco would groan in his sleep, or flex his hips, or once - to Blaise’s delight - unconsciously reach down and grab hold of Blaise’s hair.

Blaise always made Draco come, always swallowed it down, always licked him clean afterwards.

Only then would Blaise tuck him back away, crawl back out from under the covers, and collapse back onto the pillows, finally able to fall into a deep, restful sleep.


	9. Day 8: Draco x Harry - Comeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comeplay, come eating, D/s elements, first person POV, Harry POV, controlling Draco, Draco x Harry, drabble

Potter knows what sacrifice is demanded from him.

He falls obediently to his knees; uses that clever lover’s tongue of his to send me into blissful prayer.

Only then is he allowed his own reprieve.

His green eyes are heavy and dark as he works himself with tight, controlled strokes. He begs me, silently, but this is all he’s allowed.

 _For now_.

He comes helplessly over my stomach, with a groan of my name - “ _Draco_ ” - and looks at me with desperate longing.

I nod, a smile on my lips, and he drops his head eagerly to lick my skin clean.


	10. Day 10: Draco x Harry - Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco in heels, Harry can't stop staring, at the pub, re-connecting after years, mutual attraction, Draco x Harry, tribble

Harry hadn’t seen Draco for about seven years. Not since the final year of Hogwarts, in fact.

Now, Harry sat at a table, glass of Firewhisky forgotten in his hand, his jaw practically dragging on the floor as he ignored his friends and stared across the bar.

It was him - _Malfoy_ \- sitting with Pansy Parkinson, smiling as they spoke. His hair was as icy as always, artful styled, and Harry could see a plethora of silver earrings adorning his ear. A tight, black t-shirt stretched over his chest - Harry ached to run his fingers over the material, feeling he hardness of the body beneath - but it was Malfoy’s legs that Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

Long, and lean, and wrapped in tight black trousers, tapering to his ankle where he wore a pair of black leather ankle boots with a high, thin heel.

He looked _gorgeous_.

Harry got to his feet, ignoring Ron’s call of surprise, and wandered over to Malfoy as if under an _Imperius_. Pansy melted away, and Malfoy turned his insolent silver gaze to Harry.

‘Potter,’ he said, clipped and posh and even more heartbreakingly handsome up close.

‘Malfoy,’ Harry managed, his voice croaky. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’

Malfoy looked him up and down, slowly, and smiled as he waved his hand and the stool next to him slid smoothly out. Harry perched on top of it, flagging down the bartender and ordering two more Firewhiskies. 

Beside him, Malfoy leaned closer, letting one of his booted ankles curl around Harry’s leg, the point of his heel digging ever-so-slightly into Harry’s calf.

‘I’ve been watching you all night, Potter,’ Malfoy said, as he looked at Harry’s lips and reached up to stroke a long, elegant finger down his cheek. ‘About time you came over.’


	11. Day 11: Draco x Harry - Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size kink, werewolf Harry, buff Harry, tol/smol, Draco x Harry, established relationship

There were so many things Draco loved about Harry being a werewolf.

The dark possessiveness, the golden tint to Harry’s eyes, the way his canine teeth were just a little _too_ long and sharp to be human.

But most of all, it was Harry’s _size_.

Buff, and broad, and tall, Harry towered over everyone now, exuding a dangerous aura that Draco was drawn to like a billywig to a flame. Harry’s thighs were huge, muscled and thick, his stomach sculpted and his chest brown and bulging.

And of course, Harry was enormous in _other_ parts of his anatomy, too…

Draco smiled and walked across the crowded room to his boyfriend, letting his hand brush for the tiniest moment over the front of Harry’s jeans.

Hungry green eyes locked onto his.

Draco reached up on tiptoes, brushed his lips against Harry’s ear so he could whisper to him: ‘ _Let’s go home_.’


	12. Day 12: Draco x Hermione x Theo - Uniform Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniform kink, Hogwarts roleplay, roleplay, triad, established relationship, married life, Hermione x Draco x Theo

Hermione adjusted her Gryffindor tie and pulled up the soft grey socks over her knees. Her heart fluttered nervously as she cast a quick _tempus_ : they would be home any minute.

She turned to the stacks behind her, smiling as she pulled a book free. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the fact that the Manor library was _hers_.

From outside the library a door slammed, and Theo’s voice echoed down the hallway.

‘What’s she doing in the library, anyway? I thought we were going to Diagon tonight.’

Hermione settled back against a reading desk, smoothing her grey skirt where it fell mid-thigh, and opened the book in front of her. Draco’s voice replied, a little closer, and she heard their footsteps approach.

‘I’m fairly sure the Nott and Malfoy libraries are the only reason Granger’s put up with us for all these years now, sweetheart,’ Draco drawled self-deprecatingly, but Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

The door to the library burst open, and Hermione heard scuffled footsteps as Theo and Draco stumbled to a halt. She looked up, hiding a smile at the silver and blue eyes that met hers, wide and disbelieving.

‘Do you mind?’ Hermione said, putting on her swottiest voice and peering over the top of her book. ‘The library is for _studying_. Go back to the Slytherin common room if you want to gossip like first-years.’

Draco recovered first, drawing his wand with a smirk and Transfiguring his and Theo’s clothes into Slytherin-coloured Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione lowered her book, pushing her chest out a little. In unison, Draco and Theo’s gazes dropped to her cleavage, emphasised by the barely-buttoned shirt and loosened tie.

‘Look here, Nott,’ Draco drawled, striding forward and pulling her book away. ‘A little Gryffindor lion, all alone in the stacks.’

‘Can’t have that, can we, Malfoy?’ Theo replied, walking forward more slowly, loosening his own tie as he did. Hermione bit her lip as she looked at them both, already feeling the lust curl through her body. ‘How about we help you with your _studying_ , Granger?’

‘I doubt either of you prats could teach me anything,’ she replied haughtily. Theo laughed, low and sexy, as Draco’s eyes darkened. ‘We’ll be the best teachers you’ve ever had, Granger.’

Hermione loved how much she still wanted them, how much they wanted her, even after a wonderful decade of marriage.


	13. Day 15: Draco x Harry - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time, loss of virginity, gentle and sweet, Draco x Harry, microfic

After a lifetime of hatred and curses, this was gentle, soft.

Loving.

Murmured endearments, careful hands stroking him, teasing him, opening him.

The bed was warm, and silver eyes gazed reverently into green.

A deep breath, and then Draco took Harry to pieces and slowly put him back together again.


	14. Day 16: Draco x Hermione - Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay, uniform, Hogwarts roleplay, married life, Draco x Hermione, drabble

‘A word, Mister Malfoy.’

Four words from her, and Draco is an awkward teenager again.

With the erection to match.

‘Your homework’s late. _Again_.’

She’s wearing heels, and a pencil skirt, and glasses she doesn’t need but frame her beautiful face.

Draco has never been more in love.

He hides his smile at her little game, twisting his hand so he’s wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

‘I’m terribly sorry, Professor.’ Draco hams up the accent, takes a step forward.

She pulls on his school tie.

‘ _Detention_ , Mister Malfoy.’

Draco smiles as she moves closer, her lips brushing his.

‘Yes, Professor Granger-Malfoy.’


	15. Day 17: Draco x Harry - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex, Leaky Cauldron, voyeurism, oral sex, D/s dynamics, Draco x Harry, drabble

Draco always chose the booth right at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, sitting with his back against the wall, nursing a Firewhisky. He’d cast a Notice-Me-Not over them - his were particularly strong - and give Harry a meaningful glance.

Harry’s heart would beat fitfully, his cock twitching desperately, and he’d eagerly do what he knew Draco wanted from him.

On his knees on the beer-sticky floor, crawling between Draco’s thighs beneath the table, Harry would pull open Draco’s trousers, free his gloriously thick cock, and swallow him down, the low sounds of the pub around them ringing in his ears.


	16. Day 19: Draco x Harry - Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoking, smoking kink, drug use (magical), kissing, first kiss, Draco x Harry, drabble

Harry tried not to stare, as Draco took a deep drag on the gillyweed joint, blowing out a slow curl of blue smoke from his delectable mouth. He caught Harry looking at him, raised a lazy eyebrow, held out the joint.

‘You want a taste, Potter?’

Harry took the joint and tossed it onto the table, pushing Draco back against the wall, hard beneath his palms. Harry’s lips hovered a breath away from Draco’s, so close he could practically lick the traces of gillyweed from his mouth.

‘Yes, I do,’ he muttered, before capturing Draco’s smoke-sweet lips with his own.


	17. Day 20: Draco x Charlie x Harry - Parseltongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parseltongue, parseltongue kink, dragonology, Romanian dragon reserve, triad, polyamory, Draco x Charlie x Harry, ficlet

**The Common Welsh Green**

The first time it happens is on his first day.

Charlie and Draco share a look over the paddock fence. They’re both dressed in fire-proof leathers, and Charlie’s long hair is pulled into a messy bun. In front of them, the newest trainee dragon-handler is in the field with a yearling: a common Welsh green, hissing and furious.

It’s a standard test, and Draco and Charlie both have protective charms on the tip of their wands, ready to go.

But nobody has ever tackled the yearling in quite the way Harry Potter is doing right now.

Draco can’t help but rake his eyes over Potter’s body: he’s lean and strong, his emerald eyes blazing, his dark hair messy. Potter’s own dragon-leathers are green and new, and they make him look more like a rock star than a dragonologist.

Harry holds one hand stretched out, as if the Welsh green is an overgrown puppy. When he opens his mouth to speak, a strange hissing sound emanates.

‘What the — ?’

Charlie’s exclamation is cut off by the Welsh green pressing its face up against Potter’s palm.

Just like an overgrown puppy.

* * *

‘I mean, did you _see_ him?’

Draco hides a grin later that evening, and just curls closer Charlie, tightening his arms around him.

‘You mean, did I see Potter talk down an angry young Welsh green using Parseltongue? Because yes, Charlie, I _did_ notice that happening,’ he teases, and Charlie groans and kisses his lover’s neck.

‘Merlin, I know, I’m sorry. He was just…’ Charlie falters, and Draco sighs against his skin.

He certainly _was_.

* * *

**The Swedish Short-snout**

The second time is with a Swedish Short-snout.

It’s Potter’s second month at the reserve, and by now his green leathers are beaten and burned, just adding to his rakish good looks.

Not that Draco notices those, of course.

The three of them, Potter, Draco and Charlie, are trying to prep the Short-snout for transport, as it roars and rages angrily in response.

In frustration, it seems, Harry takes a determined step forward, a lone figure facing a rearing beast.

‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’ Charlie mutters, and a shimmering _Protego_ flares from his wand-tip, enveloping Potter in a protective bubble. Potter doesn’t seem to notice, and opens his mouth, speaking that strange, sibilant language instead. The Short-snout pauses, looks down, and slowly lowers its front legs to the ground.

Draco casts the strongest sleeping spell he can before the dragon changes its mind.

* * *

‘Seriously, Draco,’ Charlie murmurs in bed that night. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it. Harry is—’

He trails off, and Draco strokes his hair. ‘He certainly is,’ he agrees.

* * *

**The Hungarian Horntail**

The third time, he saves Charlie’s life.

It starts with an easy mistake, a careless lack of judgment that so rarely happens with Charlie.

Draco watches from across the paddock, filling in the Hungarian Horntail’s details for its annual health check.

He looks up, and Charlie is unguarded, uncharmed, and facing the furious Horntail. It opens its jaws and roars, long and loud and terrible, and Charlie reaches for his wand but Draco knows it’s going to be too little, too late.

Draco’s heart stops in his chest, but a fearless figure jumps in front of Charlie, arms raised, and challenges the dragon with an angry hiss.

The Horntail almost falls backwards in its surprise. It’s enough for the other handlers to cast their charms, bringing it carefully down as Potter pulls Charlie to safety.

* * *

‘Fuck, Harry…’ Charlie pants as he comes, and Harry breaks away from Draco’s lips long enough to grin cheekily at him. They’ve dragged him to their bed, after the Horntail incident. Charlie looks up, his eyes glassy and dazed, and Draco wants to cry with love for him and lust for Potter. ‘You’re… you’re…’ Charlie breaks off as Harry pulls him in for a long, burning kiss.

Draco pulls them both close, and sighs happily.

‘You certainly are,’ Draco agrees out loud, and both his boys nuzzle up to him in delight.


	18. Day 21: Draco x Harry - Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation, teasing, edging, orgasm denial, D/s elements, Dom Draco, Sub Harry, Harry x Draco, drabble

‘Merlin, _fuck_ — no more, _please_.’

Harry is almost crying, his eyes tightly closed.

He arches helplessly into empty air. A taunting laugh echoes above him.

‘Look at you, Potter.’ Harry opens his eyes. Draco Malfoy looks down at him, hair dishevelled, his silver-scarred chest bare. ‘Begging me as if you don’t _love_ it.’

Harry sobs, his whole body aflame. The lightest brush of Draco’s fingertip along his cock makes him shudder.

It had been hours of teasing touches.

Hours of exquisite, torturous bliss.

‘I can stop, if you really want?’

‘Don’t you dare, you _fucker_ ,’ Harry hisses.

Draco smiles triumphantly.


	19. Day 24: Draco x Harry - Legilimency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legilimency, legilimency sex, trust, established relationship, Draco x Harry, drabble

They’re together for over a year, before Harry says yes.

Draco understands: they’ve both had their minds violated in the past, both learned to be defensive.

That’s why _this_ is such a show of intimacy.

‘You’re sure?’ Draco murmurs, and Harry nods, green eyes wide. Draco leans over, picks up his hawthorn wand. Harry’s already holding his, and as one they raise them, resting their wand-tips against each other’s temples.

They speak at the same time: ‘ _Legilimens_.’

And then: flashes of bodies entwined, of desperate kisses and heated touches and agonising, all-consuming lust.

Their deepest desires, exposed and laid bare.


	20. Day 27: Draco x Hermione - Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity, male chastity, cock cage, D/s elements, Dom Hermione, Sub Draco, Hermione x Draco, ficlet

Granger teases him with the magical version first, of course.

Shows him how a modified _Incarcerous_ can be used to great effect, before she cancels the charm and instead locks him up in a Muggle contraption, like a renaissance princess the night before her wedding.

Draco knows he should be humiliated, but as he shifts in his chair, feels the plastic dig in, his cock tries its best to stiffen in excitement and he knows it’s hopeless.

Granger wears the key to his release on a long chain around her neck. Every so often, when she knows he’s watching, she pulls it out from where it nestles happily between the curves of her beautiful, pillowy breasts, and taps it between her teeth as if deep in thought.

She catches him alone, later, when their friends are momentarily distracted.

‘How is my little caged prince?’ she whispers against his ear, standing up on her tiptoes so she can reach him.

Draco groans and Granger smiles wickedly.

It’s going to be a long night at the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
